


Key

by haipo



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipo/pseuds/haipo





	Key

Ben伸長了手取下櫃子上的相框，將它放進眼前的紙箱裡。

低頭看著堅持親自整理的最後一箱物品，凝視著相片中那在鏡頭前開心笑了的一家三口，他還記得當時攝影師說了些什麼，使新來乍到的他們稍微放鬆了那因尚未適應而緊繃的心情，下一秒這一瞬間便被保留了下來；他還記得那時Maggie的手溫柔地在鏡頭看不到的後方，輕輕上下撫摸著他僵硬的背，接著彎下腰貼在Connor耳邊說著話，也許是關於他這個笨拙的、經歷了激烈的選戰卻還是不習慣拍照的爸爸，也許是關於這麼好、他們卻無法再像以前一樣隨意地去公園野餐的天氣，他不確定，因為那時他不知不覺中變得尖銳的注意力，在發現妻子耳垂上那洋溢著暖意的珍珠光芒時，第一次感到能夠喘息、因此毫無防備地暫時停駐了下來。

伸手摩挲著紅褐色的外框，他還記得那一天，他記得所有關於Maggie與Connor的一切，像是他和Maggie在大學校園裡相識的那個冬天，Connor的第一顆換牙，以及全家福只剩下他與Connor後的日子，然而對於一路從地方檢察官到白宮的過程，反倒已經開始變得遙遠起來。

他抬起頭，在深夜的寂靜裡輕歎一口氣，聽著呼出的氣息隨即被時間沖刷而去。

他明白若只有正直與好意並無法推動這個世界，有時為了達到一個良善的目的，更多的是妥協、是利益的計算，也因此他知道每當自己在政壇踏上了一階，能夠幫助的人多了一點，但隨之而來的，也是更多一些的束縛和代價。

為了自由而奮鬥，卻逐漸失去了自己和家人的自由，Ben瞭解這是自己該付出的，而他也總是打從心底感謝、珍惜著Maggie和Connor的陪伴。

但他從未想過，有天他會失去要一起走一輩子的另一半。

失去Maggie的打擊使他幾乎要放棄連任的選戰，他還記得自己時常看著幕僚長送上的、關於民調不斷創下新高的報告後，衝去廁所嘔吐到只剩下無法停下的眼淚和鼻涕為止。

然而最終他還是選擇繼續下去，因為這是Maggie支持他去完成的最後一件事，這是他對Maggie的最後一個承諾，而他知道那雙總是給予他許多力量的手，不會希望看到自己放棄的。

於是他用盡全力使人民因政見、而非Maggie選擇自己，在二度入主白宮後，守著那些他對人民立下的約定，在白宮因恐怖攻擊歷經半年的整修後，拿下了無名指上、專屬一個人的誓言。

這一次，是他自己做下的決定，不能、也不該以Maggie為名，他一直都清楚他與溫柔美麗的她在冬季相遇，也在大雪中失去了這份溫暖，只是直到將婚戒取下，他才發現自己終於坦然地面對了這件事，他想沒有人可以取代Maggie在他心中的位置，他想他的無名指不會再對誰許下相同的誓言，他想他在過了這些日子後，其實沒那麼堅強的自己終於有勇氣離開回憶，並不是遺忘，而是背負著這份幸福和傷痛繼續走下去。

那並不是全新的一天，而是更像張又染上了點歲月色彩的照片。

「Sir，整理好了嗎？」

聽到聲音，Ben轉過頭、看著還在值勤中的Mike出現在他半掩的房門後，他的雙手扶著紙箱邊緣，也許是今夜的特殊性，讓他難得恍神地、忘了該回答貼身特勤的詢問，而是想起第一次真正認識Mike的時候。

確定代表黨參選後，Mike在第二天一大早便跟隨著他的競選核心幹部們進入辦公室，拿著已經準備好、為他量身安排的維安計畫，用他幾乎要犧牲午餐時間的五分鐘，有條不紊、沒有再多使用一秒的向他簡報。

簡報結束後，Ben不知道該驚訝Mike真的拯救了他少的可憐的午餐時間，還是該讚嘆對方僅花一晚便完成了如此縝密的佈置，他看著Mike點頭致意後轉身離去的背影，然而還來不及細想，便被隨後洶湧而上的公事淹沒。

幾乎每分每秒都被塞滿的行程，使他和Maggie及Connor共進個晚餐都會是奢侈，因此即使他多想和過去一樣，與新加入團隊的Mike找個時間，來個真正的、暫時脫離選戰的、以人為本的交流，最終仍總是一延再延。

專業、穩重及謹慎的性格，原先這些便是Ben對Mike的全部瞭解，直到Ben無意間看見Mike自口袋中拿出巧克力棒，遞給結束募款餐會後、昏昏欲睡的Connor時。

這成為他少數幾件在進入白宮後的私人堅持，而往後的日子只是一再證實，自己當初請Mike留下，是比預想更要美好許多的決定，Ben想也許在退休後，他仍會偶爾請Mike陪他練場拳，或是當他們都已經老得必須戒除如此劇烈的運動時，一起嘗試連Trumbull這樣的好人都會因被打斷而不悅的釣魚，這樣的未來在他心中從未褪色過，即使在那個冬夜後。

Ben明白Mike做出了職務上專業且正確的選擇，明白那令人無法呼吸的痛楚不是只有自己承受，正因為明白，所以必須在自己說出任何只會帶來傷害的話前，將Mike及整個團隊調離身邊，他知道這是一個過於情緒化的決定，即使周遭的人都體諒自己，也絲毫不會減輕他對這件事的愧疚。

因此當白宮遭到佔領、在不能更糟的情形下聽見Mike的聲音時，太多的情緒同時湧上，他緊繃的思緒因而獲得了喘息的機會，接著感受到一股強烈的、在Maggie離開後便未曾感受過的、名為希望的情感，將所有、連躲藏在心中角落的不安與害怕皆一一驅離。

事件結束後，Ben偶爾會在一個人小酌時想起那曾經的未來預想，這不是放上政見的政治支票，他也未曾將這個想法告訴過任何人、包括Mike，但他想他會實現這些事，就在未來的某一天。

直到從倫敦回國後的某日上午，他如往常在聆聽簡報時，注意到Mike只剩下曬痕的無名指為止。

他看著那曾經停駐了一段不短的時間所留下的痕跡，有好幾次都想和Mike談談，不是以上司的身份，而是來自一位朋友的關心，但一向對Mike無話不談的他第一次不知該如何開口，一段冒上心頭的回憶和理智在他腦海中形成了矛盾的拉鋸，然而他同時也是個在政壇上走過十多年的政客，他深諳時機的重要性，明白如果現在不說，那圈曬痕便會在沈默中，成為一個突兀卻又融入他們生活的日常風景。

於是他選擇了一個白宮相較之下較為風平浪靜的週末，以朋友的角度向Mike提出邀約。

然後在Mike臉上讀到了不變的堅定。

那天晚上他們聊了許多，Mike和Leah不是因為不再相愛而選擇分開，他們還是家人，Mike不會在Lynne的成長過程中缺席，他還是會為Lynne擔心電源插座，以及隨著小淑女逐漸長大、訂購新的防彈床墊，他們會保持著親密的關係，但那不是對任何人的束縛。

Ben搖晃著手中的酒杯，因為Mike的話想起了拿下戒指的那一天，他想著思緒裡隱隱明白有關Mike卻一直不去正視的那一邊，在一段沈澱的靜默後，選擇告訴Mike，他不會再對誰許下相同的誓言，Maggie在他生命中永遠在那特殊且唯一的位子，他會懷抱著這份愛，但若執著著這份溫暖，那就扭曲了一切的意義了。

那晚他們談了許多，包括說出口和沒有說出口的，這不是在下令或進行維安計畫，他們也都已經過了必須聽見言語的承諾才會停下不安的年紀。取而代之的是，那晚之後，Ben在深夜時有了小酌的同伴，在重溫一些Connor不感興趣的老電影時有了分享的對象，只是在選片的口味上差異大了點。

在為退休後的住處煩惱時，在位於郊區的房子和市中心的公寓間，有了第三個方向。

「Sir？」

Mike再次的叫喚使Ben回過神來，Ben抱歉地對Mike笑了笑，拿起手邊的膠帶封箱後，搬起箱子交給Mike。「這是最後一箱。」

Ben看著Mike護送他最私人的回憶離開，直到Mike直挺的背影隱沒在走廊轉角，他才收回跟隨的目光，轉頭看向幾乎已經抹去自己所有痕跡的臥房。

而正當他準備為在白宮的最後一夜畫下句點時，房門被輕敲了兩下，Ben披著睡袍、隨意地踩著拖鞋去開門，看見已經結束值勤、拿下了對講機和領帶的Mike。

「我可以進去嗎？」

「當然。」Ben笑著放開房門把手，轉身走到房中角落的酒櫃為他倆斟上一杯酒，他想著今晚他的確是沒什麼睡意——

沒想到回過頭打算問Mike要不要加冰塊時，看見Mike對著自己單膝跪了下來，伸向自己的掌心中，放著一把鑰匙。

Ben總是能夠快速分析判斷的腦袋為此空白了一秒，接著再緩慢地揚起微笑來。

「有必要這樣嗎？」

「不。」

他為此發出了幸福的笑聲，也伸出手、緊緊握住他們的未來。

 

 


End file.
